Hope comes in Oval
by death's artist
Summary: Jack always believed in myths and legends or at least that there was some truth in them and with his wild imagination it made his job as a writer a whole lot easier. Although he never thought that he'd encounter one, until one night of frustration and breaking speed limits and one such myth not looking both ways when crossing the street changed their lives for better or worse.


**Author's Notes: **Hi, this my first fanfic and I'm quite nervous about how it will go. This is my way of improving my writing since it's my future career so you're welcome to comment and critique since I will be needing it.

Anyway, this fic's beginning is loosely based on WitchesRayvyn's "Promises". It will be Jack/Bunnymund so you have been warned.

I don't own Rise of the Guardians nor Guardians of Childhood those rights belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. Enjoy!

**Jack's POV**

'_When humans encounter life threatening experiences it's said that their life flashes before their eyes, every happy, joyful moment and every sad one filled with regret. And when this experience is over and they are granted a second chance on Earth to continue living, they usually have an easier time making life choices and enjoy every waking moment of it... Sadly this is not the case._'

I contemplate as I drive over 80 miles an hour down a freeway in the middle of the night; my eyes red and swollen from exhaustion and _a_ _few _tears, my hair in more disarray than usual from pulling at it in _mild_ frustration.

Now I bet many would wonder how I got in such a state, to start off an introduction is needed. My name is Jackson Overland, age twenty four and I am an author, a children's book author to be exact who is nearing the end of his short career because of an epic writer's block. Which is the reason why I'm acting like a five year old having a temper tantrum, except I can drive a car. Yes I know I'm such a _great_ role model. Bad enough I get called out on my appearance that causes many to be believe... well, I can't really tell what they think of me (Who knows?), a drug addict maybe? Now you may be confused as to what is wrong with my questioning looks, the answer is as clear and white as a snowflake, literally... I have white hair. And the best part, it's natural! With a set of blue eyes and pale skin to match!

I have so far, in my two year career, written four books, most of which being mainly picture books with my colleague's help on the actual pictures. Believe it or not they got quite a bit popular.

Now I consider myself a decent writer, definitely not high-end material here but I don't suck at it and with an overactive imagination I make a decent living off of it. I've even racked up quite a few fans, but in spite of all that my editor is worried that my dashing good looks and mischievous nature gets me on the wrong page with the parents of said fans. I argued that it shouldn't matter and yet I knew it did. Most other adults my age and above don't get me and since I want to earn money for food, I gave in, and so I go by the name of Jack Frost in the book business (very original I know) which means that none my readers have yet to see me; awesome, right?

But I've always loved children and I respect them for being young, free and full of wonder. When I got the chance to chat with some of my fans (as a book enthusiast) and asked why they liked them so much they said that they just had fun reading them. I was stoked, getting kids to have fun and having fun with them always felt right to me. As a former neighbourhood babysitter (still am to some) I always knew how to have fun with kids, I understood them in many ways and had a thing or two about cheering them up.

Not to mention the fact that I had the imagination of one to this day. As a kid I used to read any fairy tale I could get my hands on and listen to every story people told and took them in like a sponge. That's what motivated me to write, to share my childhood fantasies with them.

After my successful books 'Mother Goose' and 'Wishing Star' I had an idea to write one about my favourite childhood hero the Easter bunny. Don't laugh I know it's silly but I do believe he exists, all of them; every spirit, myth and legend, every single one of them, and the Easter bunny one of the best. As a kid the Easter egg hunts were some of my favourite times of the year, and I swear on my snowy white hair as real as it is I saw him as a kid.

I was about eight, running around like a torpedo with my sister trying to gather eggs from every colour, I wanted to find even more so I went further into the park where the trees are thickest and I saw him, it was only for a second, but I did. However the memory is now a bit fuzzy but I do remember a big rabbit carry basket, needless to say I don't go around telling people that, in fact I got teased quite a bit for and as an adult I dare not say since I don't want to be ridiculed for it. I've faced enough of it as it were.

However, being an author was not my first choice as a life ambition. I had another set of skills that outshined my writing a passion of mine that I used to enjoy full on and was at times the object of bullying from my peers, though I always tried not to let it get to me. I wanted to be a figure skater but also a skier, snowboarder and professional snowball conqueror. Sadly those dreams were ruined one late winter evening years back.

But I had to grow out of them and make new ones. Though now I'm not so sure I can. Everything change after that night and to this day I can't help but imagine what life would have been like if things had gone differently. It was an experience I could never forget, though luckily my merriment didn't prevailed and it helped me move forward.

It's-

"Ugh!"

A rock unbeknownst to my amazing attention span on the road in front of me went right under one of my wheels lifting the car up just enough to get me to properly hit my head.

'_That's gonna leave a bruise later.'_

Slowing the vehicle down a bit I remove a hand from the steering wheel and gently rub my head. "Ouch." I lightly hiss out; yup definitely not my day.

Luckily home was about half an hour away. Looking further down the road, I could see to the side to see the lights shining from my home Burgess. Soon I'll be back in my one story house, in my soft and comfy bed to sleep away the ever dreaded disappointment that is my life-

Buzz

Buzzzz

Buzzz

'_A message? At 3 a.m.?'_

Confused I look carefully at the road in front of me before turning and outstretching my hand towards my phone on the passenger seat next to me. The caller ID indicates that it is in fact my editor, quickly opening it I briskly start to read it all the while not noticing the grey blur running towards the other side of the road until it's too late. The figure is on a collision course with my car and I guess it also hadn't noticed my presence.

Just as my gaze looks up after hearing thumping sound, I realize what's about to happen. Heart stopping, I throw my phone away and hit the brakes hard but it's too late. My car hits it just as it was about to jump out of the way. The impact is hard and rattles my car and I, causing me to hit my head with greater force.

The car then screeches to a halt, I sit panting, as adrenaline rushes through me. '_I just hit something...'_

The thought hits me harder than the impact. All the times my mother worried over me not being careful on the road even after I got my licence and all those promises that I would be careful, were gone like the wind. _'I'm so screwed.'_

Mind gone blank, I reached down for my phone, which had gotten under my seat and shakily opened the car door. It took a while to steady my knees which threatened to give and fall and turned to walk over to the victim of my disastrous blunder.

I waved my phone around 'till I saw a figure over the side of the road, cries of pain echoing in the still. They sounded human, my face if possible paled even more. Bile rose from the back of my throat as I walked on, my heart pounding so hard I could hear it. I was scared, scared of what I might find if I went any further but I had to, I couldn't live with myself otherwise. When I finally reached it my limbs stood still like ice.

...

Now that was definitely not human...In fact I had no idea what it was.

Now I had seen many weird things in life and watched freaky documentaries but that takes the cake. It was _big_, not in the width sense but like, if it stood up straight it'd be about _six freaking feet tall_.

Frightening size aside it wasn't what truly caught my attention. Nope it was the singular fact, that certainty that that was in fact _a rabbit_.

"Holy shit-!" Phone slipping off his grip Jack flays around catching it, albeit barely, all the while fighting off the urge not to get back in the car and drive off in full speed. Finally he grips his phone tight, breathing shallow as he tries to come to terms with the sight in front him.

He lifts a trembling arm outstretched to shine a light on it but no matter what the rabbit figure doesn't change. Quickly he lifts the other and uses his sleep to rub his eyes, gazing up reveals no difference.

The creature is panting and _arms_ clutch its left thigh, with its back arched and head rutted to the ground, as Jack guesses, to alleviate the pain. It truly was big but had a slightly humanoid built by the look of its torso and arms, though everything else resembled a rabbit. It had long feet, one digging into the earth whilst the other was in mid-air; trade mark rabbit ears were also slightly pressed to the ground. It donned grey fur with lines of a darker shade on its limbs and between brows and a white front torso and lower half of its face.

'_Are those bracers...and pouches?'_

Indeed they were. Even weirder than a six foot humanoid rabbit was a six foot humanoid rabbit wearing light armour and pouches.

"Aah...Gh!"

Snapping out of his stupor Jack shakes his head upon registering its anguish. Guilt and pity soon start to distinguish his, though not fully. Jack felt horrible, weird mutated rabbit whilst it may be it did not deserve this. He feels his face drop, a looked of guilt ridden concern takes any thought of living it all by itself.

Jack knew what he had to do, he had to help it even if it's the last thing he will do in this life.

He dashed over to the injured hare and crouched down next. Sweat was running down his face and back as he looked over the creature breathing heavily below him. Jack gulped and warily brought his palm to rest on its head. It seemed to catch the rabbit's attention as it froze at the contact.

Eyes that reminded him of the forests lush green stared at him with a confused, cloudy haze. It appeared to be going in and out of consciousness, hence why it probably didn't attack or run from him. Jack smiled at it and his own eyes were full of remorse whilst he gently petted its head.

"I'm sorry." Jack attempted to keep his voice calm and not to loud. "It's alright now I'll try and help as much as can so please stay still." He didn't know he started talking to it, when it probably wouldn't have understood him anyway. Then the next peculiar thing to happen was that the rabbit after a few seconds of staring at him with pain and confusion, nodded. It was small, barely noticeable but it happened. Fighting back his bewilderment from showing on his face Jack nodded back.

"Okay, I'm going to look at your wound now, so try not to panic."

As he said that, Jack already began to move a bit back towards the injured leg all the while keeping a reassuring hand on its arm. Luckily there wasn't much blood coating its fur, Jack moved the fur surrounding it, a hiss escaped from the rabbit and he tried not to look at the front incisors that looked big and deadly enough to chew through bone. Quickly retreating to the task at hand he gazed over the wound which looked like a jagged cut was made, though what he really hoped was for there to be no broken bones. It was swollen quite a bit but luckily it was only just above the knee and there was no bone sticking out. Though it wasn't really numb, so it still has some sensation on it, Jack was relieved that the bone didn't stick out so it might have been just a hairline fracture. All those first aid lessons he took back at college really paid off.

Wiping off the sweat from his brow he moved to get up. The rabbit felt uneasy with him leaving and before he could start panicking, Jack moved his hand back to petting its head again.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. I just need to go and get my first aid kit and I'll back to help. Please."

That seemed to do the trick and with it Jack stood to go back towards the car. He stepped inside to unlock the trunk before moving over to rummage around. After relocating useless junk he had in there Jack found the kit at the back right side behind a few bags. Now that he got what he needed he ran back to the injured being and opened the box.

He took out a big roll of gaze, some tape and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He didn't care to see if there any painkillers since he'd be forced to make it swallow them and Jack wanting to be on the safe side (as safe as he can be), did not want to go anywhere near those teeth.

He steadied a hand above the wound with a firm but gentle grip, his other bring the alcohol over to his mouth to pull the cap off. Spitting it down, he twisted around to get in front of the rabbits range of sight.

"I have to treat the wound I'm not going to lie to you it might sting a little...or a lot in this case." Jack hoped it understood him and that it won't fight him. As though the rabbit sensed his unvoiced plea it seemed to brace itself as it firmly shut its eyes tight and tensed all over.

Once again Jack tried not to show his shock at the apparent understanding the hare showed, he brought his attention back to the injury and took a deep breath before holding it in as he began to pour over the contains of the bottle little by little over the cut.

Jack swore the giant hare practically growled in pain and attempted to keep himself steady and not start running for the hill in fear.

With the wound cleaned enough he discarded the bottle and moved on to bandaging the leg. He started off above the wound and steadily made his way downwards halfway through its long feet and moved up again. He repeated the action few more times before stopping, he reached for the box once more and removed a small pair of scissors to cut the gaze. Then moved to tape it over when he glanced down at the leather bandages on the rabbit feet and decide to use the as well. He removed cut the leather in half with a bit of difficulty and then tied it at the ends of the gaze to keep the leg in place.

Satisfied that the leg was treated Jack finally felt himself relax and slump down, that's when he realized the next issue, where to take it.

He couldn't leave it out here and he certainly didn't want to take to a hospital for fear of what might happen. Which meant only one option...taking it home with him.

"Ugh..." Jack sighed in aggravation and palmed his face with both hands. '_This is so __**great**__. Just what I needed to end a marvellous day.' _

He looked at the rabbit only to find it too slumped down with eyes closed, asleep '_Must have passed out.' _

The fact made it easier for Jack. Now he could transport it without much fuss, although it looked a bit heavy. Deciding it was best to go set the car he returned there once more to close the trunk and open the backseat door. When he neared the rabbit again he sighed and rolled his sleeves up. He slipped his hand behind the rabbit's back and his other under its knees. Taking a gulp of air he lifted it up, before stumbling a bit.

Though Jack never went to the gym much he had always kept himself in shape with other activities but now he thought that maybe lifting weights there wouldn't have been a waste of time and energy. '_Shit this thing is heavy and yet very muscular. How the hell does a __**rabbit**__ have more defined muscles than me.'_

Grumbling to himself a bit dejectedly he continued to heave the giant rabbit 'till he reached the awaiting vehicle. If he thought that just carrying it there was hard, placing it inside was even more so. After a good five minutes past he sat down on the ground panting from exhaustion. "Finally!" Jack exclaimed and jumped to get in the car.

Now inside Jack looked back to see that the rabbit was still sleeping and would probably be out for a few hours. Starting the car up and drove the rest of the way in silence all the while checking up on the injured hare in the back. It really was a long day he thought as he looked at to the night sky ahead, the moon shining brighter than usual.


End file.
